


Venues

by gerardsjuarez



Series: Twitter AU Challenges [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Lawyer!Gerard, M/M, client!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsjuarez/pseuds/gerardsjuarez
Summary: Part of an AU challenge series: AU where Frank is a punk frontman and Gerard is his lawyer
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Twitter AU Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Venues

**Author's Note:**

> Totally forgot to post this one! This is part something or another to the twitter challenges AU. I think I might make this into a longer fic... it has the potential.

Frank was notorious for getting into trouble. He’d been banned from three venues, sued once, beaten up 4 and a half times, and yelled at more times than he could remember. Most of them were his fault and even the time he got sued, he didn’t push back much. The only time he fought back was when, during the show, he fell through the stage. Through the fucking stage! He’d broken an arm and a few toes and the venue tried to make him pay for the damage. He had to meet with doctors and, despite not wanting to, a lawyer.

The lawyer had been some younger guy with tailored suits and black hair. Frank couldn’t remember a time they spoke where he didn’t have a cigarette in his hand or dangling from his lips. He was quick, asked all the right questions, and smiled when Frank cracked jokes. When they’d first met, Frank had just come from a show, his manager on his heels. Brian had told him that Mr. Gerard Way was “the best lawyer in the music industry”. Frank wasn’t convinced that was a thing. When the door to the office opened, Gerard had his dress shirt half-tucked into his pants, his tie loosened, and a cigarette in the hand that was holding the door open. He looked tired and bored and eyed Frank warily.

“Who’re you?” He asked, letting them inside.

“Brian Schechter? We spoke on the phone earlier?”

“Oh,” Gerard moved things around his desk, pulling out a file from underneath a few notebooks, “the punk who fell through the stage, right?”

“Yes, that’s us.”

“You both fell through?” He looked up at them, bringing the smoke to his lips.

“Just me,” Frank said, lifting his cast to prove it.

“That makes things easier.” Gerard sat down in his chair and clicked a pen, “Alright, sweetheart, tell me everything about that night and don’t leave out a roach on the venue wall.”

Gerard had gotten him off so well that the venue had to pay for Frank’s hospital bills. And now, 2 and a half months later, Frank had fully recovered with no debt and a full tour ahead of him. To kickstart everything, they played a small show at the record label. It was fast and loud and everything Frank had missed about shows.

Afterword, though, he hadn’t expected to see Gerard Way in fucking slacks at his band’s show. He stood smug at the back of the venue and Frank hopped around people to get to him.

“Well, fuck me.” Frank grinned, “What’re you doing here?”

Gerard grinned, “Came to see you. I didn’t realize you were as good as the articles say. Thought they were being generous.”

“Prove you wrong?” He leaned against the wall next to him.

“Absolutely.” His voice sounded sarcastic but from working with him, Frank knew he meant it. That wasn’t it, though, “Okay, why are you really here?”

Gerard chuckled and held his hands out defensively, “I couldn’t ask you while we were working together but now that everything’s all said and done, I was hoping you’d like to grab a drink with me sometime.”

“Sounds prestigious.” Frank said honestly, “Why don’t you come with me tonight? There’ll be drinks. Maybe not the kind you drink but they’ll be there anyway.”

“What? Like an after-party?” Gerard asked, unperturbed when Frank’s hand brushed his.

Frank shrugged, “Kinda.”

“Alright. I’ll come. Oh! And one last thing,” Gerard grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him, sweet and chaste. His voice was low when they broke apart, “Been wanting to do that since you walked into my office.”


End file.
